Five Souls
by Pop Rockz
Summary: Kid has become the Shinigami of Shibusen. After a shocking murder in the middle of the night, Kid must meet five people, the five souls of his past.
1. Chapter 1

**This my very first story with like actual chapters and stuff. I wrote a little one shot awhile back called Empty Frames (hint hint, wink wink :P) but this story will be way longer.**

**Background: This story inspired by the book/movie "The Five People You Meet in Heaven." I saw the movie on DVD with my mom (she read the book and I was bored). It's about an old man who dies and goes to heaven. In heaven he meets five people that somehow effected his life. Each person has a story to tell and a lesson to teach. Anyway it's really good and made me cry ( which is hard to do) and I would recommend it to anyone who likes weird heart filled movies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. **

**I do not own "The Five People You Meet in Heaven" either.**

Five Souls

Chapter 1: By Poprockz

I glared at the little boy standing five feet away from me. He proudly held a pre-kisin soul in front of his face grinning ear to ear.

My glare was thankfully hidden behind my mask. If I remember correctly the boy's name is Andrew. He was a good kid who works hard and collects many souls. That wasn't my problem. It was his greasy dirty blond hair that defied all gravity sticking out in random areas with no reason that vexed me so.

IT. WAS. ASYMMETRICAL.

I clench my hands, trying not to give into the temptation to pull out my scissors, strap Andrew down, and give him a symmetrical make- over.

Get a hold of yourself Kid! You're a Shiginami now; you can't run around Shibusen with scissors and measuring tapes attacking all of the asymmetrical brats.

A very tempting idea, but I'm sure everyone would fear that the madness had covered the world and I was infected… again.

For the past hundred or so years I've had to fulfill my Shiginami duties despite the asymmetry that filled this world. After my father's mysterious disappearance from Death City I took on his role as Shinigami.

How he managed to leave while his soul was still surrounding the school is beyond me. After years without a hint as to where he was we eventually gave up the search and I assumed his role.

I turned to the boy, trying my best to look into his eyes and ignore his shameful hair. "Thank you very much meister Andrew Simis and weapon Alicia Grace for recovering the pre-kishin soul. I believe that makes", I paused, calculating in my head, "thirty-seven pre-kishin souls."

"Thank you very much Shiginami-sama", Alicia said sweetly bowing her head.

For some strange reason her blonde hair and emerald eyes reminded me of someone I once knew.

"You are excused now," I replied as the two left the Death Room.

An old feeling of déjà vu swept my mind.

"Good morning Shiginami-sama", said my overly peppy Death Weapon, Emma.

"Emma" I answered, nodding in her direction, too bothered by my unusual feelings to return her cheeriness.

"I told you, call me Emma-chan! That's what my sister and friends call me."

"Where is Mia anyways?" I asked, ignoring the nickname. Mia was Emma's identical twin sister who is my other Death Weapon. I refused to have only one weapon; it isn't symmetrical. Besides I'm the Shiginami! If I wanted two weapons then I got two weapons!

"Shiginami-sama? Ooooiiii~ Shiginami-sama!" Emma shouted annoyingly.

"What is it?" I said receiving a headache from her shouting.

"I said Mia is out on a mission. You sent her on it, don't you remember?"

Missions… I remember my first mission with my old partners, Liz and Patti. I haven't thought about those two in a long time...

"Shinigami-sama, are you feeling all right? You're acting so weird today."

I frantically glance around the room looking for some sort of excuse for my behavior, noting the crosses in the Death Room I exclaimed, "The cross directly in front of me is two inches too close to the other crosses surrounding it."

It was actually perfectly fine, but the last thing I needed was Emma on my case, so one little lie wouldn't kill her.

She instantly pulled a measuring tape and leveler from her belt (that just so happened to be strapped around her black dress) and began checking it over. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. She knew me so well.

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's perfect, but I could check again…"

"No, no I just need to rest, I think I'm developing a headache."

I sat down on a thick, perfectly symmetrical, chair. Not even a minute later, two students entered, a meister and his weapon. Emma instantly began to nag about their inability to collect souls while on missions.

"Who cares about souls!" said the loud-mouthed red head.

"I am so great that souls mean nothing! I will transform Sarah into the greatest Death Weapon the world has ever seen!"

It is ever so tempting to hit this child upside the head, but I know I shouldn't beat the students. If only... Poor girl, it must require so much effort to keep him in line and not receive any souls from the ordeal.

"I will definitely be the best the best, huh Sarah?" She nods, giving him a small smile.

I can't help but smile at this girl. She must have an endless supply of patience.

Looking at the bouncing boy and quiet girl took me back. Memories from ages ago flooded my mind.

Tsubaki… BlackStar… the mission… search parties… her tears…

It all came back.

Why? Why am I remembering all of this? It remained dormant in my mind for a hundred years. Why has it chosen now to awaken?

"Shiginami-sama? Are you all right?" Sarah asked, concerned .

"I'm fine, you are excused. Please return to your class." I replied.

"Emma, will you take over for me? I am going home to rest." I said turning towards the mirror.

"Yes Shiginami-sama, feel better!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I walked into my house from the mirror. The Shinigami home is a secret apartment in Shibusen that only the Shiginami's know of. I walked along the hall, running my fingers along the perfectly white walls. Ahh home, my favorite place in all of Death City.

Upon entering the bathroom I removed my Death Mask and began to wash my face. It is a rule for all Shiginamis to wear the mask at all times.

'The face of Death must remain unknown' is the answer I received when I was young and wanted to know why I had never seen my own father's face.

As the water continued to drip down my face, I studied my features. I still had my golden eyes that could see though one's soul, literally. My smile was perfectly symmetrical. I looked a bit older than I did when I first began wearing the mask. More experienced. My hair was raven black with three white lines across it. The lines of Sanzu, as they where called, finally connected when I became Shiginami. My Shiginami skin showed no lines or wrinkles. One hundred and eighty years old yet I don't look a day past thirty.

I slowly walk away from the mirror. What better way to relax than to spend the rest of the day cleaning? With that frame of mind I gathered up my cleaning supplies and began working.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

42- 42- 564, or death death kill was written on a smoky mirror. Someone was trying to contact Shiginami. I groan from my bed. There was always something. Swinging my feet over my bed I crept over to the mirror. With my mask in its place I ask, "This is Shiginami, what is your emergency?"

"Shiginami, there is a situation, you're needed in the Death Room immediately!"

The figure was masked by darkness. Its voice was unmemorable. "I will be there in a minute."

Walking though the mirror I enter the Death Room. The eerie silence gave the room an ominous feeling.

Turning towards the shadowy figure I ask, "What is the emergency?" It remained silent.

"Well speak up!"

"Shi- ni- ga- mi" It said, uncurling each syllable in an unusual way. "You should worry more about yourself." It said before a single shot was fired into the night.

**I'd like to thank Anime Karasu for fixing my endless spelling errors. You get a cupcake with a Morgan Alarm so she can't scrap the icing off. I'd also like to thank any of you that read Empty Frames and left a review. Your comments made me happy and encouraged me to write this chapter.**

**Yeah I know, I threw in my nickname, couldn't resist. My name is Emily, but my close friends call me Emma-chan.**

**By the way, I know this chapter kinda sucked. I'm terrible when it comes to first chapters. I promise the next chapter will be way better. I'm not sure when I'll update, but Friday was my last day of school, so I should have lots of time. No promises!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS GETS A COOKIE OR A CUPCAKE! **


	2. The First Soul

Five Souls

Chapter 2

At first, there was nothing but soothing blackness. I felt no pain, no fear or sorrow. All I did feel was relief. Relief of what? Where was I anyways? Conscience became to tug me back to reality.

And I opened my eyes.

I pulled up from my position on a desk. My head previously was in my arms. I looked around. All I saw was my old classroom back during my days as a Shibusen student.

'How did I get here? This is too weird.'

The silence that filled the room became unnerving.

I tried to cry out 'Hello? Is anyone there?' But no sound escaped my thought.

I bolted from my chair, and ran out of the classroom. Sprinting down the long hallway I thought, 'Where is everyone? There are always a student or two anytime of the day'. I tried to think of what I had been doing before I woke up on that desk, but my memory remained silent.

I tried unsuccessfully to speak once again. Rounding another corner, I reached the hall way where the missions where displayed.

DEATH THE KID was written on each clipboard.

'This must be a dream, there is no other logical explanation', I told myself. Which is strange, because all of my dreams are always about symmetry.

Suddenly, a voice cracked over the loud speaker, "Death the Kid, please report to the Death Room. Death the Kid, please report to the Death Room". 'What the heck is going on?' I turned another corner leading towards the Death Room. 'Aren't I the Shinigami? Why would anyone call for me by my real name?'

In the Death Room, there stood a lone woman with midnight black hair. A single white highlight ran though her bangs. Her eyes where golden and she wore a long flowing black dress with a white cross embroidered on her mid area. There was white lily behind her ear. The flower annoyed me, for it made her asymmetrical.

"Death the Kid, I've been waiting for you".

I tried to speak, to ask her a million question, but with no success.

"Ha, that's right, you can not speak. It's God's little punishment for when you first arrive." Leaning in to me she whispered, "It helps you to listen."

'Where. Am. I?' I mouthed slowly.

"Why where do you think? In heaven of course!" she exclaimed extending her arms out. "You've died, past away, meet your maker, gone to the other side", the women continued listing nice names for death but the single phase stayed in my mind,

YOU'VE DIED.

How is this possible? I'm a Shinigami! I can't die! This can't be heaven! This is Shibusen!

With that, I took off running, out the Death Room, down the hall and into Death City.

"They always run, huh?" the mystery women mused with her self aloud as she flew after me. "Kid, you can't escape the fact that your soul was destroyed. I mean if you want to keep running, that's fine with me, I know how are it is to accept death, but you can't live in denial." Hitting herself on the head she exclaimed, "Oops! I said live! Oh well, you get the picture." She continued to fly after me with a concerned expression on her pale face.

I stopped, she was right. It's not like I could go anywhere.

"You see Kid", she said gently landing beside me, "You will meet five souls in Heaven. Each one you knew in life. There are here to teach you everything you never understood in life, so that you may rest in peace."

Smoothing down her dress, "I am your first soul." She said. "I knew you in life, don't you remember me?"

I thought about all the people I knew during my life. Her strange appearance didn't ring any bells. I shook my head no.

"Huh!" she grunted crossing her arms over her chest. "You'd think that out of all the people in the world, a child would remember his own mother!"

I'm sure that if time flowed existed in Death, it would have frozen at her last statement.

This women, is my MOTHER! She gave birth to me?

I studied her now and she did resemble me. Or, I guess, I resembled her. We both had dark hair, pale skin, and golden eyes, but her face was warm and friendly. My expression made me look like I was seriously bored.

"I guess your father never told you about me." Rolling her eyes, "That's to be expected, death was his least favorite subject." Taking my hand, "You where only three when, I passed."

Suddenly the image of the school became blurry and I found myself walking on the streets of Death City 177 years ago.

A little boy is bouncing a black ball with a white skull printed on it. The mother was carrying multiple shopping bags.

"A three years old brain is still developing, they usually don't have memories until they have reached four, so you probably don't remember any of this." My mother, the real one, said.

The little boy was me I realized. "Kid stop bouncing that ball and hold my hand please" said my mother from the past. The boy continued bouncing, ignoring his mother request.

The scene played out in heartbeats. The boy dropped the ball, it rolled into the streets, he chased after it, his mother screamed, the boy picked up the ball, a driver tried to slam on his brakes, the child stood frozen in fear, the mother ran into the streets…

'NO STOP!' I screamed into my mind. I ran forward to try to stop the woman.

"This is an illusion Kid, it's already happened! You can't change the past!" my mother shouted pulling me away.

I glanced back at the scene. The boy stood in horror while the mother lay crumpled underneath the car.

My present mother pulled on my arm, "Common, we have more to see".

We where in a hospital room. The woman lay on a bed. Multiply tubs and bandages where all over her body. A worried Shinigami huddled over her dying figure.

"The doctors said they did all they could for me. She turned to me shaking her head, "I was never very strong, and I'm no Shinigami." "April 13, my special day." She said sarcastically.

I stood in silence. She seemed so calm talking about her death it was almost inhuman. "Your father really loved me, you know." "Just look at him!" she cried gesturing over to my father, "He's weeping beneath that mask of his!"

The image of the hospital room faded and I found us in a small garden. "That is not fair!" I cried out in disgust.

"Oh, look your voice returned"…

"I should not have run into the street!" "You should not have died." I put my face into my hands silently weeping. I killed my own mother.

"Hey! Stop it!" she said hitting me lightly on the head. "My story is about sacrifice, something you must not understand."

"I did what I had to do, and I'm glad I did." "You, your father and this school were my world."

"If one of you vanished, and I could have done something, I'd never forgive myself!"

"Why, why did you show me this?" I asked still miserable.

"Isn't it your story?" she asked. "Was it you who spent so much time trying to find answers to your questions, even though it might hurt?"

"Yes, I did search high and low to know who Eibon was." I muttered.

"You've always wondered who your mother was, correct?" I simply nodded. She spoke the truth.

"Besides", she said adding a grin, "A child deserves to know who his own mother was."

She turned to the garden. "Do you know this place?"

I studied the giant tree, its branches extending towards the sky. A small river wrapped around its trunk with little flower of all shades of hue blooming at the river's edge.

"Yes, I used to come here to admire its symmetrical beauty when things became too much."

"Hmm, It's my favorite place in Shibusen." She said with a small smile.

I nodded at this, another thing we had in common.

"Why are we at Shibusen? I asked. "Surely this can't be heaven."

"I mean, my heaven would not be here, it would be some vast mansion in perfect symmetrical balance."

"Kid, this isn't your heaven, it's mine." Seeing my confusion she clarified. "I lived my whole life here. I could never imagine living anywhere else, even during Death. All souls choose their own heaven. This is where I choose to wait for you for 177 years."

She bent down picking a flower. "You Shinigamis don't value life." Her once cheerful face became solemn.

"You say 'I'm immortal, nothing can kill me, nothing can stop me', when really life is precious, and it must end." The flower in her hand wilted at this. "We only have so much time." "Your father never expected my death, even though he is death. Not even you knew it was coming." The garden became quiet; the only sound was the babbling brook.

"Mother, I don't know your name." I whispered looking into her gold eyes.

"I have been called many names, "Lady Death", "Mrs. Shinigami", and even "the Flower Women". She said directing to the flower in her hair. "What you call me doesn't matter in my heaven, just that you listen to your teachers." She whispered with a shy grin.

She rolled back on her heel and stood up walking back to the school.

"Where are you going?" I called out.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere, you are!"

Seeing my surprise written on my face she replied, "You still have four more souls to meet", raising four fingers, "I'm only number one."

I felt myself being pulled away by some invisible force.

"Wait! You never told me, how did I die?"

"I don't know, ask someone else. Do I look like Death?" I shook my head no.

Clutching my face she whispered, "Remember Kid, nothing can last forever, not even a Shinigami." And with that said she vanished.


End file.
